Luminara Unduli
Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Clone Wars |Variations = Light-up Lightsaber The Clone Wars |Accessories =Headdress Cape Light-up lightsaber Green-bladed lightsaber |Years = 2005-2007, 2011, 2016 |Appearances = 7260 Wookiee Catamaran 7869 Battle For Geonosis 75151 Clone Turbo Tank Toy Fair 2005 Luminara Unduli Promotion }} Luminara Unduli is a minifigure released as part of the Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith subtheme of Star Wars in 2005. The minifigure was redesigned in 2011 to appear in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars subtheme. Luminara Unduli has also been featured in all four LEGO Star Wars video games to date. Description Luminara Unduli has been released in both Light-Up Lightsaber (LUL) form in 2005 and non-LUL form in 2011. LUL minifgures are not constructed in the same way that standard minifigures are. The leg piece and head are not detachable from the torso, and the lightsaber hilt is a part of the right arm. However, the headdress and green lightsaber blades can be removed as normal. When the head is pressed down, the lightsaber lights up. The leg piece is black. The torso is mostly black, but with grey and white printing to show the details of Luminara's Jedi robes. The head, along with the left hand piece, is flesh-coloured with a green tinge, to better represent Luminara's skin tone. The head piece also has printing on it- two light blue dots for eyes, a purple mouth, and black printing for eyebrows and the tattoo under Luminara's mouth. Luminara has one detachable accessory—the black headdress which is unique to the character. Also attached is a black cape and a grey lightsaber hilt, neither of which is removable. The green lightsaber blade can be removed from the hilt. Luminara's The Clone Wars variant has black robes, a necklace, two belts, and a green lightsaber. Her head includes her signature headdress, large eyes, lavender lips, yellowish green skin, lavender chin tattoos, a double-sided face which also depicts her wearing goggles. In the Video Games |left]] Luminara has appeared as an unlockable character in three video games; LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game, LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga and LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars. She is also playable in LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy, when the save data from the first game is inserted, and the "Use old save" extra is purchased. Luminara's appearance in the original video games is based on her first minifigure's physical appearance, although does appear to be like other normal minifigures and not as a light-up lightsaber figure, due to having a right hand and a detachable lightsaber. In the games, Luminara is able to double-jump, attack and deflect with her lightsaber, and use the Force. She appears in LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars in her Clone Wars variant. She also appears in LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens with her 2016 variant. Background Luminara Unduli was a Mirialan who served as a Jedi master and Jedi General in the fading of the Galactic Republic. She was a valued adviser to the Jedi High Council, the Supreme Chancellor, and the Galactic Senate. During the Clone Wars, she fought with her Padawan, Barriss Offee, and she was a common and formidable presence at points of crisis, on worlds such as Ilum, Nadiem, and Geonosis. Luminara survived Order 66, but was soon captured and held in an Imperial prison called the Spire. About fourteen years after Order 66, word spread that Luminara was alive, so Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger and the other Lothal Rebels infiltrated the Spire to rescue her. However, the attack was almost useless, since the Rebels discovered there that Luminara had already died in the prison. They were then confronted by The Inquisitor, and were forced to flee the Spire. Nevertheless, this rescue attempt helped Jarrus in training Bridger. Lego.com Description Notes * Luminara is one of three Miralian characters to receive physical minifigures, the others being Barriss Offee and the Jedi Consular; a fourth Miralian, the Seventh Sister, was featured as an unlockable character in LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens. * She has the same hairpiece as the Jedi Consular, though in black instead of the Consular's white. Gallery of Variants Video Game Variants Appearances * 7260 Wookiee Catamaran * 7869 Battle For Geonosis * 75151 Clone Turbo Tank * Toy Fair 2005 Luminara Unduli Promotion Video Game Appearances * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2005 Category:Minifigures first introduced in Video Games